


A Platonic Valentine's Day

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten Clark and Cameron Goodkin were not dating. No, they were just very, very good friends. Friends that held hands; friends that kissed; friends that had sleepovers; friends that went on dates; “friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Platonic Valentine's Day

Kirsten Clark and Cameron Goodkin were not dating. No, they were just very, _very_ good friends. Friends that held hands; friends that kissed; friends that had sleepovers; friends that went on dates; “friends.”

Camille walked in on the two cuddling in the living room of her and Kirsten’s house. “Why don’t you guys just admit you’re in love and stop teasing the rest of us?” she asked, her voice laced with annoyance.

“Because we’re…not?” Kirsten answered.

“Bullshit! The two of you are sitting there in each other’s arms like there’s no space on the couch for the both of you to share.”

“So what? You and Linus cuddle but you guys aren’t ‘dating,’” Kirsten shot back.

Camille paused. “Yes…but Linus and I also don’t hold hands everywhere, give each other thirty-minute hugs, kiss before saying goodbye, go out to dinner at romantic fancy restaurants, or have sleepovers without sex.”

Cameron chimed in saying, “You’re just jealous because you don’t have such an evolved relationship with anyone that you’re comfortable enough to do these things with. I can try to be that friend if you want.” A smirk creeped onto his face.

“Eww, gross, I don’t want to make this thing a threesome!” Camille shook her head with her tongue sticking out. “Just come out and say you’re dating before the rest of us explode, alright?”

“Sure Camille, as soon as we’re more than platonic friends, which won’t happen, I’ll let you know,” said Kirsten.

Camille rolled her eyes. “I’m going out,” she said as she grabbed her purse. “I’d say keep it clean but I know you two won’t do anything.”

“Goodbye Camille,” said Kirsten in a dry tone. Once she left, she rested back into Cameron’s arms more comfortably.

“Are we dating?” asked Cameron.

Kirsten peered up at him. “No. I don’t think so, at least.”

“Should we just say we are to make everyone shut up?”

“Considering there’s a no-dating policy at all at work, I’d say no.”

“But…we can keep this going, right?” He was nervous for her answer. If they were any other human beings on the planet, they would be a couple—an anniversary coming up in two months—but they weren’t like every other couple on the planet; they were Kirsten and Cameron. And Kirsten was, well…Kirsten. So maybe she was just teasing him, not actually loving him like he loved her. Maybe that’s why they weren’t “dating” and why everything had to be “platonic.” But if the cuddling, kissing, hand holding, dinner nights, and sleepovers would continue, he couldn’t complain too much.

To a slight surprise, Kirsten hummed her answer with a smile. “Of course,” she whispered, leaning up to peck his lips gently. “Why wouldn’t we?”

* * *

 

Valentine’s Day was a tricky one. Was Cameron supposed to get Kirsten anything? Was he supposed to play it casual? Hell, this was the most confusing relationship he had ever been in.

Nonetheless, he decided to bake her heart-shaped cookies with little messages on them, such as “Be mine,” “Mon amoure,” “Kiss me,” and, of course, “I ♡ you.” He Googled the messages and picked out his favorites while also throwing in some of his own.

Walking into the lab, he saw Kirsten standing at his desk looking at some papers. “Hey Cupid,” he said as he waltzed up to her, hiding the Tupperware behind his back.

“Hey,” she smiled. She leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips (a friendly kiss, of course).

He kissed her back gently as he walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding the container in front of them. “Made you something,” he whispered into her ear.

She grabbed the container and popped open the lid. She gasped softly. “Oh, my goodness,” she smiled. “You’re such a dork.” She rested her head back onto his shoulder and kissed his neck. “Did you make these yourself?”

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed. “Iced them and everything.”

Her grin grew wider. She turned in his arms and brushed their noses together. “Thank you,” she said softly before kissing his lips gingerly.

“You gotta share those, now, Buttercup. I didn’t spend two hours making them for you to eat them all yourself,” he teased.

Kirsten fake pouted. “Aww. Well, how ‘bout tonight at that Valentine’s Day party Camille is throwing?”

“She’s throwing another party?”

“The girl’s obsessed; what can I say,” she shrugged.

“Well, that sounds good to me. But they’re for me and you only okay?” he clarified.

Kirsten grabbed a cookie and held it out to Cameron to eat. “Fine with me,” she said as she kissed his nose gently.

He ate the cookie with a smile. “Go get changed,” he mumbled with crumbs falling out of his mouth. “Maggie’s gonna be pissed there’s food in here.”

* * *

 

Much to everyone’s surprise, LAPD covered the case and got more leads than expected, leaving everyone free to enjoy the party and not stress out about work. Cameron dropped Kirsten off at her house before going back to his place to change. Kirsten walked into a room full of hearts, roses, and pink _everywhere_.

“Camille…?” called Kirsten from the doorway.

Camille poked her head out of the kitchen. “Good! You’re home! Come help decorate this cake,” she said, face covered in flour and chocolate.

“Camille, this is absurd. How many people are coming that you need this much food and this many decorations?”

“Um, let’s see. Linus and Cameron; I told Fisher there was going to be cake and other desserts so he’ll probably swing by; about half of my engineering class—”

“ _Half_ of the class? As in, at least thirty people?”

“Yeah…” she said sheepishly. “But don’t worry about it! I know you and Cameron are probably going to be in your room or bail so it doesn’t even make a difference to you.”

“I’m not helping you clean up in the morning. And I’m locking my bedroom and bathroom door. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ , is getting laid in my room.” She picked up the piper and began to add hearts on the cake.

“Fine. I’ll make sure nobody goes in there.”

Kirsten rolled her eyes. She would just have to stay in her room to make sure nobody would even try to do something. However, that might just please Camille more because Cameron was sure to be hanging out in there with her. Oh well.

Eight o’clock rolled in and people began to arrive—people being Cameron and Linus, not knowing that eight o’clock really meant nine.

Kirsten was the one to answer the door for the two. Linus walked past her into the kitchen with Camille while Cameron stood and stared. He held a bouquet of (really only three) red roses. Kirsten wasn’t one for extravagant things, so a dozen roses plus the cookies from earlier would be overkill. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said to her with a smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” She took the flowers before leaning in to kiss and hug him. It was a slightly longer kiss than most, but neither cared nor noticed.

More and more people began to show and the house became filled with tipsy college kids. Kirsten and Cameron had spent most of the night on the couch, snacking on chocolate-covered pretzels and cookies. When a couple started to stumble down the hallway while making out, Kirsten stood. “And that’s my cue to go guard my room. You wanna come?” she asked, extending a hand.

“What do you mean by ‘guard your room’?” asked Cameron as he laced their fingers.

“People are getting drunk and horny. I told Camille that nobody was going to be using my room, and since I don’t trust her or really anyone here, I figured I’d go guard it. Plus, it’s getting too crowded. People won’t stop coming.” She led them down the hall and unlocked her door. Allowing Cameron to enter first, she closed and locked it again behind her.

She switched on the lamp next to her bed and collapsed beside him. “Ugh…” she groaned, still hearing the loud music and clamor of the guests. “I swear, one of these days I’m going to kick Camille out for the sheer fact that her parties drive me up the wall.” She rubbed her eyes and rolled into Cameron’s side.

Cameron let out a soft snort, wrapping his arms around her. “Hey, you can move in with me whenever you want. I mean, you’ve got half your things there anyway.”

Kirsten shook her head. “Yeah, but you also have half your things here and technically I’m the one who owns the place. Why should I be the one who has to move?”

Cameron shrugged. “You’ve got a point there…” He let out a heavy sigh. “Maybe I just move in here with you and she can have my place,” he suggested, only half-jokingly.

“Really?” Kirsten’s eyes widened and she looked up into his. “Because you would be a _much_ better roommate than her. I mean, you’re clean, polite, _quiet_ —”

“And you’re messy, rude, _loud_ …” he teased.

She smacked his chest. “I’m not loud.”

“When you yell, you’re loud.”

“Everybody is loud when they yell!” She raised her voice slightly without meaning to but brought it back down immediately. “You’re loud in the morning when you first wake up. I don’t know how the hell you’re so happy and cheery.”

“Because I just woke up next to you,” he stated like it was the most obvious thing. Then he realized he wish he didn’t.

“What? So you think I’m not happy when I wake up next to you?” asked Kirsten softly, now sitting up slightly.

“I-I don’t know how you feel when you first wake up. I just know that when I wake up in the morning with you in my arms, I feel like the luckiest man on Earth.” He pushed back a piece of her hair that was beginning to fall and smiled.

Giving him the sweetest smile, she said, “I feel my happiest when I’m with you. Does that count for anything?” she asked softly.

“It counts for _everything_.”

Her smile only grew bigger. She parted her lips slightly as she leaned closer to him. “I love you, Cameron,” she whispered before closing the gap.

The words were almost misheard by Cameron. Naturally, he was kissing her back, but the second he processed that she _loved_ him was the second everything in his life changed. The hand that tucked her hair back behind her ear was now tangling in the rest of it. The arm around her shoulder now moved to pull her on top of him. Out of all the times they kissed in whatever relationship they had, it was never as deep and as passionate as this. It was the first time Cameron believed Kirsten meant every single kiss, hug, dinner, sleepover, everything, in a non-platonic way. He felt her needy love and was sure she could feel his.

Kirsten’s hands slid under his flannel shirt, providing delicate touches to his entire torso. She undid the buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders before pushing up the undershirt. Cameron began to do the same back lifting off her pink cardigan and camisole, all clothes going into a pile on the side of the bed.

The two laid there half naked, kissing and feeling each other like it was the first time they ever saw another human being. Kirsten tugged on Cameron’s bottom lip while he licked her teeth and upper lip. She pulled her mouth reluctantly away from his, kissing down toward his neck. Cameron leaned into her ear and whispered breathlessly, “I love you, Kirsten…”

She nipped gently on a spot just beneath his ear, causing him to shiver in pleasure. Then the door creaked open, both of them diverting their attention to that instead.

Camille stood there with the biggest smile. She licked her lips cheekily. “Kirsten, I thought you said nobody was getting laid in your room tonight.”

Kirsten glared at her roommate, rolling off of Cameron. “Out. Now,” she demanded.

“Hey, I was only coming in here to see if you guys wanted any snacks, but I guess you can just snack on each other.” She couldn’t contain her giggles, irritating Kirsten more.

“Mm-hmm, very funny,” she said as she tried to close the door. “Bye now.”

“No! Wait! Are you two actually going to do it?” Camille asked through the now slightly cracked door.

“Maybe! But simply as friends like you and Linus. Now leave before I hurt you!” she threatened. Camille let her close the door but just barely. Kirsten could hear her run down the hall to most likely tell Linus. “Piece of shit of a door…” she mumbled softly. “Fucking lock is broken.”

Cameron was now sitting up, admiring Kirsten’s bare, perfect skin. He couldn’t help but ask, “Are we—were we going to do it as ‘friends’ like Linus and Camille?” he asked, hoping the answer was no.

Shoving her desk chair against the door and under the knob, she replied, “Of course not. Did you not hear me? I just said I loved you.” She walked back over and crawled into bed with him. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t think any of this has ever been ‘just friends,’ despite what we told people.”

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page,” he said. “So are we dating _now_?” he asked.

Kirsten thought for a moment. “An anniversary on Valentine’s Day? Mmm…I don’t think so. We’ll be dating when we decide on the best date.”

“You’re not one for big anniversaries, are you?” he asked.

She shrugged. “They’re nice, I suppose, but trying to show more love on a certain day than others? No thank you.”

“Then how about we start dating on February 29? Then we’d only have an anniversary every four years, unless you wanted to do something on the twenty-eighth or first.”

“I always knew I liked you for some reason, Goodkin,” she smiled as she rolled back on top of him.

He smiled wide. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Stretch.”

Kirsten whispered against his lips, “Happy Valentine’s Day,” before resuming where they were interrupted.


End file.
